


I Don't Know Why You Love Me & That's Why I Love You

by sippingpoison



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, does this count as angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingpoison/pseuds/sippingpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy can't fit into her clothing anymore. Danny figures out a way to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why You Love Me & That's Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> You were all so nice on my last fic :)
> 
> This is the kind of scene I hope What You Expect When You're Expanding will show.
> 
> #RenewMindy

Nothing fit.

Mindy must have tried on three thousand dresses for her date night that night, and nothing fit. She was already considered a plus size model; there wasn't much wiggle room left. She chuckled at the irony of her inner monologue, which quickly turned into stifled tears.

Upset and bloated, Mindy stuffed herself back into her sweatshirt and sweatpants...well, they were Danny's clothes. Who was she kidding? She knew Danny had switched out his clothes for bigger sizes weeks ago thinking she wouldn't notice. She knew. His smell wasn't permanently imbedded in the cloth yet.

Slowly, Mindy walked back into their bedroom and dramatically threw herself across the bedspread. If she couldn't look crazy, bangable, hot for their date, she wasn't going to embarrass herself. Moments later, Mindy was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard the key turn in the door. She knew Danny would be upset that she wasn't ready yet, and groaned just thinking about what he was going to say.

"Mindy...babe, why are you still in bed? Our reservations are in 45 minutes. You know it'll take at least 30 minutes to get your burning eye perfect!

That made her smile a little, but not enough. "You mean smokey eye, Danny. Have you learned nothing these last few years? Besides... it doesn't matter. I don't really want to go."

Danny moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed with a hint of concern in his eyes. "Babe, you threatened to break up with me and take our son with you if I didn't get you reservations to this place. What do you mean you don't want to go?"

Mindy finally managed to look up at him. She knew that he would notice she had been crying and didn't want to worry him. However, there was no way in hell she was leaving their bed tonight. "Babe, I just...I'm feeling a little queasy...and being around all that food will just make it worst. Can we just stay here? We're both off tomorrow for the first time in months. It would be nice to get a head start on some alone time."

Danny scrunched up his brow with a little panic, but knew that she would know if something was seriously wrong. "Okay babe, that actually doesn't sound too bad. How about I get changed before I come read to the baby?"

She hated lying to him, but this would be a much more comfortable night. "I would love that Castellano."

He bent over and kiss her softly on her forehead before going get changed.

In the bathroom, Danny tapped his jacket pocket where he was hiding her engagement ring. "I guess it won't be tonight," he whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________

Mindy woke up twice the next morning.

The first time, the sun hadn't come through the window yet. She couldn't get comfortable, and her whole body was on fire. She told Danny that she had never been into cuddling in bed, but that changed when they got together. Mindy knew that he had started keeping his distance when they were sleeping as soon as they found out she was pregnant - there was that one time she woke up drenched in a puddle of sweat thinking she was drowning - but it was way too hard to sleep without him. She had plenty of time to do that during her third trimester. Mindy scooted closer to Danny tucking herself between his limbs before laying a kiss on his chin.

"You're going to hate me in the morning, babe," Danny groggily said.

Mindy smiled. "You're supposed to be sleeping. Go to sleep."

He barely heard her whisper "I love yous" before he was asleep again.

____________________________________________________________________________

The second time she woke up, he was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere, except the note he left on his nightstand.

_I made breakfast. I promise you'll actually like it. I went out to grab a few things. I'll be back. Love you._

Mindy brushed her teeth before going out into the kitchen and noticing pancakes and some turkey bacon - _she can't win them all_ \- with some orange juice waiting for her. There was also a fresh bouquet of flowers that she could only assume Danny had gotten the night before for their date that she never even got to see.

She suddenly felt really bad for lying to her boyfriend. He was trying so hard, especially since she had moved in, and she couldn't even suck it up and go to dinner with him. Suddenly, she burst out in hysterics. She tried to stop the tears, but, the more she tried to hold them in, the heavier she sobbed.

Just then, Danny opened their apartment door. He dropped everything he had in his hands and ran to Mindy's side. "Baby, are you hurt? Is it the turkey bacon? I should've known that would've upset you...What's going on?"

After a few minutes, Mindy finally composed herself and looked up at him with her face still wet from crying. "I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"Hey..hey. That's not true, Min. Sure, you leave the toilet sit up sometimes but I can work around that."

"Danny, you know I have wide hips! That's neither here nor there... I meant, I lied to you. I... I wasn't actually sick last night."

Danny chuckled a little and used his sleeves to wipe the tears off her face. "I know, babe."

Mindy stopped Danny's hand mid-air and held him by the wrist with a distorted look on her face. "You knew!? And you let me sit here feeling guilty!?"

Taking her hand off his wrist and into his own, he led her to the couch. "Can you sit here for a moment without talking? I need to show you something."

"That's rude, and I can't make any promises."

"I'll take it." Danny got up to get the bags he had dropped as he walked into their apartment. There were at least a dozen of them, each with one of her favorite designer's name plastered on the front. Mindy looked at him with confused eyes, but he could also tell she couldn't wait to get her hands on the bags.

"When I went to get changed last night, I walked into your closet and noticed your dresses all over the floor. Something told me this wasn't the usual messy Mindy that I'm used to. I took it upon myself to get you a bunch of new clothes...and because I knew you would be self conscious about no longer being the same size, I had them take all the size labels off."

Mindy looked at Danny with wide eyes. She was in shock. Danny was a pretty romantic, but this was pretty impressive. "You did that all yourself?"

"Well, to be fair, I walked into every store and realized the sales reps all knew you by name and knew what you would like. For some reason, my credit card was on file at many of the stores, too, which made the transactions pretty simple. Any idea how that could've happened?"

Mindy sniffled as she felt more tears fall down. "You told me not to talk, remember?"

"Mhhmm...and when do you ever listen to me? Come on, I have one more thing I want to show you."

Danny helped her up and led the way inside her closet. He moved her until she was standing directly in front of the mirror. Before she opened her mouth to protest, he stood behind her with his hands around her waist and lifted her shirt above her stomach. Mindy cringed a little, but let herself lean her head back into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mindy... I don't know how you don't realize that you are absolutely beautiful. This bump is going to go away in a few months, and we'll have a new baby in our lives. I want him to know the confident woman that _I know_ as his mom. I promise that I'll always remind you of how sexy I find you, but I don't want you to forget that about yourself...You're going to gain weight, Min. You hips are going to get a little bigger and your ankles are going to get sore, and I'm going to be here through the whole thing. I'm going to love you through the whole thing. We can go to dinner in our sweats tonight if you want to, or you can put on one of those new dresses and remind yourself that you still have an ass that doesn't quit." He snuck his hand between them and squeezed her for a little emphasis.

This time, Mindy really did not have anything to say. She couldn't even cry because she was absolutely stunned. She turned around to face her boyfriend, her sweatshirt dropping back down around her torso. Mindy put her hands around Danny's neck and kissed him gently.

"Danny Castellano, I am absolutely in love with you and I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, Min." He smiled into her lips as she deepened the kiss.

"You know what?" she asked, breaking away for a second. I think I have a great idea for tonight. Were you able to push back the reservations?"

"I'm sorry, babe. They were booked for tonight. I could try again if you are really up to going..."

"No...no. That's good. I think we should try out whatever is in that Victoria's Secret bag tonight."

Danny grabbed Mindy by the waist and lifted her up as she wrapped her feet around his back, giggling like crazy as we walked them into their bedroom. "Why wait until tonight?"

 


End file.
